Efecto Veela Una historia de Teddy Lupin
by Drai Groc
Summary: De el encuentro vergonzoso de Teddy Lupin y un extraño objeto


"Efecto Veela"

Una historia de Ted Lupin

Se encontraba corriendo hacia las profundidades del bosque prohibido; definitivamente Longbottom lo castigaría por faltar a su clase teniendo tan cerca los TIMOS (como bien se los recordaba cada clase). Y es que a pesar de que Ted Lupin era un alumno bastante inteligente, también era un imán de accidentes, como en la última clase de Herbología en la cual, cuando Victoire Weasley le sonrió a través de la ventana del invernadero, se le resbaló un bubotubérculo y éste fue a parar en la cara del profesor Longbottom; en ese momento, Ted Lupin se puso muy rojo (literalmente: ¡muy rojo!), porque Ted Lupin era (al igual que su madre) un metamorfomago, y Robin Wood no podía parar de reír de su cara, que ya parecía un tomate.

Pero no era por eso por lo que estaba huyendo esta vez (al menos en aquella ocasión Victoire no lo había visto). El problema había sido que era un hermoso día, la mayoría de los alumnos habían aprovechado para estar en los jardines del castillo y algunos otros, como Victoire, hasta se habían metido a nadar en el lago. Robin y él caminaban hacia el invernadero después de su clase con Hagrid; Robin se quejaba de la cantidad de deberes que tenían, "a pesar de que los llevamos al día" decía; mientras Ted no dejaba de voltear por si veía a Victoire en algún lado. Y de pronto, apareció frente a él en medio del jardín, recién salida del lago, escurriendo hasta los ojos y (como siempre) con las miradas de todos los chicos puestos en ella.

Esto último, pensaba Teddy, era totalmente comprensible; la joven era hermosa, así con sus catorce años, y no sólo por que tuviera una tatarabuela Veela o por su personalidad hechizante (Weasley Delacour), o sus ojos azules, o las pecas en sus lindas mejillas… eso, eso era lo que atraía a todos los chicos: sus pecas… ¡No!, estaba bajo el "efecto Veela", ¿o no?, no solía afectarle, hasta ahora…

Al parecer Victoire había dicho algo, la veía moviendo los labios, pero ¿qué había dicho? No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que en su belleza, aunque escuchaba unos cuchicheos a lo lejos cada vez más fuertes; algunas chicas lo señalaban y reían, y algunos chicos, que ya volvían en sí, también.

Logró balbucear,después de un buen rato, un tímido "hola", pero apenas terminaba de decirlo cuando Victoire y Robin ya lo jalaban con brusquedad hacia las orillas del bosque, lejos de las miradas. No entendió lo que sucedía hasta que Robin le susurró:

-Te has sonrojado y… hmm… ¿recuerdas el color de esa línea de pociones de amor Weasley?

Ted asintió horrorizándose.

-Pues tu cabello no tiene nada que envidiarle.

Volteó a ver a Victoire, quien tenía una extraña mirada con una mezcla entre pena y compasión. Ella abrió la boca, pero él no le dio tiempo de decir nada a la también (aunque no tanto) son_rosada_ chica; echó a correr hacia las profundidades del bosque tirando su mochila y dejando plantada a Victoire junto a Robin.

Cuando por fin dejo de correr ya había llegado a un claro en el bosque y se sentó en un gran tronco con la cara entre las manos. Se sentía realmente avergonzado. No sabía qué le pasaba. Siempre había considerado a Victoire normal, pero él ya no podía verla igual; era como si de pronto fuera otra chica. "Yo no soy como los otros chicos" pensó "ellos sólo la ven por el _efecto veela_". No, él podía ver lo hermosa que ella era por dentro y por fuera.

Se sentía tan tonto e impotente, no sabía que hacer y no tenía a quién pedirle un consejo. "Desearía que mi padre estuviera aquí", pensó, "así podría preguntarle sin sentirme estúpido. Si tan sólo estuviera vivo…"

Entonces ocurrió. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño, desaliñado, pero con una expresión de sorpresa e inmensa felicidad.

-¡Teddy! – dijo Remus- ¡Cómo has crecido!

Ted se sobresaltó y casi cayó del tronco. Miró a su padre, mas no podía creer que lo veía.

-¡¿Qué eres?- preguntó temiendo haber sido muy grosero- ¿Un fantasma? No, no puede ser, no eres translucido ni blanco.

-¡Calma, calma! – le sonrió Remus-, no importa lo que soy. Ni yo mismo lo sé. Lo que importa es que estoy aquí por ti, mi Teddy.

Teddy no sabía que decir, quería preguntarle tantas cosas que no sabía ni por donde empezar. Remus debió sospecharlo, pues dijo:

-Realmente estoy feliz de verte y hablarte, en realidad sobre todo que me veas y escuches. Parece que tu abuela y Harry te han cuidado bien.

-Sí, pero me hubiese gustado que fueran tú y mi madre quienes me cuidaran –balbuceó Ted sin poder contener una lágrima - ¿Por qué tenían que pelear, si sabían que iban tras ustedes?

-Porque no estaba bien que nos escondiéramos. Pelear por ti, para que tuvieras una vida casi normal, pudieras venir a Hogwarts y pudieras convertirte en el gran mago en el que te estás convirtiendo, fue una gran razón para morir.

-Hubiera dado todo por estar con ustedes –admitió Ted.

-Y nosotros por estar contigo, pero hubiera sido muy egoísta de nuestra parte.

Hubo un silencio, pues aunque Teddy se alegraba de ver a su padre, le dolía profundamente el _hubiera_.

-¿Y mi madre? ¿Puede venir también?

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías – dijo una segunda figura, más pequeña que Remus, surgiendo entre los árboles. Tenía el cabello rosa chicle y una expresión vivaracha –. Teddy has crecido mucho, mi madre ha hecho un gran trabajo.

Teddy se había quedado sin habla (por tercera ocasión en el día). Eran sus padres, frente a él, como si siempre hubieran estado.

-Eres igual a tu padre – dijo Tonks –, pero heredaste mi color de cabello- le sonrió al ver que Teddy se apenaba.

Ted había olvidado por qué había llegado ahí y su ridículo cabello rosa

-¡No, es un accidente! Soy metamorfomago como tú, y es horrible. No es que a ti te quede mal –añadió rápidamente-, pero no es mi, mmm…, estilo. No es muy masculino… – miró suplicante a su padre.

Vio que sus padres parecían divertidos y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Tonks le explicó como a veces a los que no controlan sus emociones ni su poder metamorfomago puede ocurrirles que su apariencia revele su sentir, cuando se trata de algo muy intenso.

-Así que si tu cabello se volvió rosa – continuó Tonks, sagazmente-, fue por un sentimiento de gran cariño, seguramente incitado por una chica.

-¡Espero que por una chica! –añadió Remus divertido

-¡No! Yo… mmm… Digo, ¡si, una chica!, ¡un chico no!- balbuceaba Teddy, pero decidió ser sincero, pues era la primera vez que hablaba con ellos- Sí, una linda chica… mmm, Victoire Weasley.

-Bueno, eso ya no es mi fuerte –dijo Tonks retirándose poco a poco hacía los árboles-, pero debo decir que Victoire es una chica con suerte, ¡mira que tener a un gran chico Lupin y que aparte puedas cambiarlo de apariencia! Mmm, lo que no hubiera hecho yo…

Remus y Teddy rieron por el cinismo de Tonks, quien de pronto parecía fascinada por los arboles, dejándolos solos.

-Déjame adivinar –recapitulo Remus-, Victoire Weasley, hija de Bill y Fleur, te gusta, pero la conoces desde hace mucho; no sabes si siente lo mismo y no sabes como comportarte ahora con ella, sobre todo cuando de pronto: ¡tu cabello es rosa!

-Pues sí. Es sólo que antes no me pasaba, aunque tuviera su "efecto veela", y ahora la veo (aunque no como los demás chicos) y no puedo pensar en nada más.

-Bueno, primero debes controlar tus emociones. Sé por experiencia que a tu edad eso es muy difícil, pero si no lo haces tu cabello te avergonzará. Por otro lado, no tiene nada de malo que expreses tus sentimientos, pero: ¿no pudiste pensar en un tatuaje o un piercing?, ¿porque el cabello rosa? – añadió divertido Lupin- Aunque no te niego que el color te va, te pareces más a tu madre – dijo con una pequeña risa y vio que Teddy se apenaba más –. ¿Y qué crees que piense Victoire de ti? – pregunto esforzándose por ponerse serio.

-Que soy el chico más tonto con el cabello más empalagoso que ha visto.

-Bueno puede ser que algunas chicas piensen eso – admitió Lupin –, pero Victoire es más que una simple chica ¿no es así? Es tu amiga y, créeme, si tiene un poco del coraje de su madre y del carácter de su padre… no quiero ni pensar lo que te espera. Ella es una gran opción, sabrá comprender lo que te ocurrió y tal vez sienta lo mismo… aunque a ella no se le _endulce_ el cabello.

Teddy frunció el ceño y Lupin se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿piensas que debo hablar con ella directamente…?

-Es eso o empezar a elegir ropa que combine con tu nuevo _look_ –rió Lupin-. Perdona, es que paso mucho tiempo con James y Sirius.

-Pero, aún no sé cómo debería, o cómo espera ella que me comporte

-Bueno, debes saber que a las chicas les gusta que las halaguen, las busquen y las cuiden. En pocas palabras: les gusta hacerse las difíciles.

-Bueno, bueno, a las chicas y a tu padre – dijo Tonks que al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación y no pudo contenerse más-. Debes saber que me costó mucho trabajo hacer que tu padre se dignara a salir conmigo. Tuve que halagarlo, buscarlo, cuidarlo, ¡y hasta enviarle un ramo de nomeolvides!

Teddy y Tonks rieron mientras Lupin fruncía el ceño diciendo: estamos en algo serio de hombres…

-¡Bah!, –respondió Tonks- el chico "nomeolvides" y mi Teddy color _micropuff_– rió de su propio chiste-. A las chicas nos gusta divertirnos, Ted…

A teddy le divertía ver como su madre les tomaba el pelo, aunque creyó que su padre no compartía el sentimiento.

-Como te decía – siguió Lupin-, antes de que nos interrumpieran, ser honestos y directos es lo mejor con una chica. Y en nuestro caso eran distintas circunstancias, pero jamás recibí un ramo de nomeolvides…

-Sí -dijo Teddy-, hablaré con ella. Muchas gracias a los dos…

Remus y Tonks se habían abrazado y veían a su hijo, su único hijo.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero seguramente me andan buscando, ¿podré volver a verlos? ¿Mañana?

-En realidad no tengo idea de porque estamos aquí –admitió Lupin-, sin embargo, debes comprender que aunque nos guste que nos veas y poder hablar contigo, nosotros ya no estamos Ted. Nos causó mucha felicidad este encuentro, pero sé que no es bueno para nadie vivir pensando en la muerte, debes seguir con tu vida, tus amigos y con Victoire, que parece ser una buena chica.

-Y recuerda – añadió Tonks-, que tal vez tú no nos veas o ni nos escuches, pero nosotros siempre estaremos contigo y te amaremos, Teddy.

-Y yo a ustedes –Teddy sabía que tenían razón y que era la última vez que hablaría con ellos, por lo que empezaron a resbalarle unas gruesas lágrimas por las mejillas.

Se levantó rápidamente para que no lo vieran así, dio unos pasos, su cabello se puso azul pálido (el color de la melancolía y el que escogió como habitual por el recuerdo), giró la cabeza encontró que aunque ya no podía verlos, los sentía, por lo que dijo:

-¡Gracias! Los quiero…

Y siguió caminando hacía el castillo, dejando atrás el claro y el tronco donde había estado sentado y donde, él no sabía, se encontraba un objeto que el dueño había dejado hace ya tanto y que sólo a alguien que pudiera entender la muerte le funcionaría; en ese lugar estaba atorada y abandonada la más tentadora de las reliquias: la piedra de la resurrección.


End file.
